The waiter
by sakura-chan2121
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki mantiene un noviazgo poco estable con Jean Jacques,cuando todo parecia mejorar conocio a un guapo mesero en la cafeteria rusa. Solo un intercambio de palabras para que su mundo y él mismo cambiaran drasticamente, quedando perdidamente enamorado de el. ¿Será su amor posible? Advertencia: Lemon y Lime. VictorxYuuri, JJxYuuri, OtabekxYurio y JJxYurio(leve). Imagen by 678
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

—Stefanie, mira quienes vienen—le decía a su amiga para que volteara.

— ¡Dios, que lindos!

Por los pasillos de la universidad pasaba cierta pareja, muy populares, todos hablaban de ellos cada vez que los observaban, unos con envidia, otros fantaseaban de cómo el par serian en el futuro, sobre todo las chicas que amaban verlos juntos. De estos dos, uno disfrutaba este ambiente,de ser el centro de atención, brillaba más que su amado, no es como que al otro le importase verse opacado, tener tantos ojos puestos en el lo ponía de los nervios, se sentía mas torpe de lo que ya se consideraba.

Jean Jacques Leroy, es un apuesto hombre canadiense, alegre y extrovertido, también famoso cantante de una banda y pertenece a una familia muy adinerada, chicas y chicos lo desean, lamentablemente tenia dueño. Y es que JJ, como es mas conocido, nunca fue romántico ni creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que un día sus ojos se posaron en la persona que seria sus motivos de desvelos y suspiros, haciéndolo creyente en que el amor verdadero si existe, una criatura hermosa y tierna que deseaba tener para siempre y estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Por otro lado, Yuuri Katsuki, su lindo japonés, es tímido y poco sociable, aunque su familia no era tan poderosa como la de JJ, si era de clase alta, aun por su buen estatus social Yuuri es muy humilde, sus pocos amigos llegan ha apreciarlo por ser de buen corazón. Nunca tuvo novia o novio, JJ era el primero que se interesaba por el, se sintió muy alagado cuando se le confesó pero en ese instante no supo que hacer, por su indesicision ahora la relación entre ambos no vas más allá que salidas para conocerse mejor y darle tiempo para pensar si Jean sería el amor de su vida.

Ambos detienen su recorrido hasta el salón de clases, en el marco de la puerta esperaba el mejor amigo del japonés, Pichit Chulanont, quien al ver al pelinegro lo recibe con una sonrisa la cual no dura mucho, al notar a Jean su alegra se desvanece. Nunca le cayó bien el canadiense, no es algo que ocultara, Yuuri sabia que no le agradaba que saliera con el.

—Hello Pichit —le saluda el canadiense con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

—JJ—se limita a decir.

—Tengo que entrar Jean, te llamaré cuando salga —dijo Yuuri despidiéndose.

—Ok my honey—aprovecho la oportunidad para poder darle un beso. Al acercar su rostro, Yuuri se sonroja y trata de apartar su cara pero JJ pudo evitarlo tomándolo de la barbilla y así unir sus labios, un beso fugaz pero cálido — Perdóname, caí en la tentación

No es que le no le gustará los besos de JJ, sólo le daba vergüenza besarse en público y a JJ le encantaba verlo avergonzado. El japonés sin verlo a los ojos entró al salón seguido de Pichit, mientras que Jean de camino a la salida se entretenía con sus muchos fans de ahí.

...

La clase había terminado, Pichit y Yuuri salieron del lugar en un incomodo silencio, Pichit con el ceño fruncido y el contrario sabia porque de su enojo.

—Al menos podrías disimular Pichit—el mencionado infla sus mejillas fingiendo enojo.

—No quiero, en serio te digo que no me da buena espina

—Te ves adorable celoso

El tailandés ríe, regresando a su semblante risueño de siempre y le da un suave golpe en el hombro a Yuuri.

—Solo me preocupo por ti ¿Qué te pasaría si no te cuidara? —Yuuri estuvo tentado de decirle que se podía cuidar solo, pero su amigo no mentía, no podía vivir sin Pichit.

—Tienes razón. Solo no creo que Jean no merezca una oportunidad, se aportado bien conmigo y es una buena persona, además... —Yuuri se sonrojo.

— ¿Es atractivo? Si, quizás, al Cesar lo que es del Cesar —ambos no pudieron evitar reír —pero no es buena persona. Todo lo que hace es para lucirse, hasta sus obras de caridad es nada mas presumir

—Me lo dices todo el tiempo—el japonés suspira ya arto de lo mismo—pero no me dices aun en que te basas para decir que Jean lo hace todo por interés

—Yo...bueno... ¡Solo lo se! —su amigo levanta una ceja no muy convencido, Pichit cambia el tema de conversación, sabe que si sigue hablando de mas se meterá en problemas—Yuuri ¿Dónde vamos a almorzar?

—Um...no puedo. Tengo que acompañar a Jean al ensayo con su banda, mañana se presentan en Saint Andrew Hall y me pidió que lo acompañara. Dice que le doy inspiración y esta muy emocionado de tocar en un lugar tan grande

—Vaya, ahora lo odio más—el moreno abraza a Yuuri con fuerza, el pobre japonés siente que no puede respirar— ¡JJ trata de separarnos!

—No...es cierto

—¡Si lo es!

—Pichit... nos están... viendo raro

—No me importa. ¡Nunca nos separaran! Te esconderé de JJ

Yuuri tuvo que hacerle cosquillas para que su amigo lo soltara y detener el show vergonzoso que estaban haciendo. Saca su celular para llamar a Jean informando sobre su salida.

JJ suspiro triste mientras su vista se situaba al techo del majestuoso lugar, se sentía exhausto con solo organizar los asuntos con el equipo de sonido, se sentó en forma de indio en el piso de madera del St. Andrew`s hall, uno de los mejores lugares para conciertos en Detroit, con capacidad aproximadamente para mil personas, se podía imaginar como todos ellos corearían con fuerza al ritmo de sus canciones, haciendo temblar el lugar entre gritos de euforia. Unos pasos acercándose hicieron cambiar la dirección de su vista e interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede JJ? —le pregunto su representante, Christopher Giacometti , guapo hombre suizo, que al ver a JJ en las nubes, no tuvo otra opción que preguntar que le sucedía y no atrasar más los preparativos—¿Estas nervioso? Nos podemos tomar un descanso

Jean soltó una carcajada, se incorporo rápidamente y rodeo el hombro de Cris, el suizo disimula una mueca de disgusto, no le gustan esas confianzas con el pero es algo típico del canadiense.

— ¿Acaso parezco nervioso Cris? Estoy ansioso pero... —suelta el agarre de su compañero y vuelve al semblante de antes—me preocupa Yuuri

" _Otra vez Yuuri"_ pensó— ¿Pasa algo malo con el?

—Lo de siempre, llevamos cuatro meses saliendo y no avanzamos nada

—Con avance te refieres a... —JJ se acerca más a Cris.

—Tu sabes, cosas mas intimas —el canadiense levanta la ceja de forma picara, Cris ríe por el gesto—no hemos pasado de unos besos ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Me he portado super cool con el, lo llevo a restaurantes lujosos, le compro regalos, incluso le hago indirectas y ¡nada!

Christopher se lleva una mano a su barbilla, pensando en un consejo para Jean, mientras este lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Eso significa la falta de confianza que te tiene—JJ parpadea varias veces confundido—tu tomas todas las decisiones, parece que no te importa lo que el piense

JJ ahora frunce el ceño — ¡Eso no es cierto! Si a Yuuri no le gusta algo el puede decirlo

" _Como si aceptaras un no"_ volvió a pensar el suizo. —Lo se, solo digo que de vez en cuando le preguntes que quiere hacer o le pidas su opinión, se ira soltando y una cosa llevara a otra—ahora es el suizo que levanta una ceja —dale más amor

El canadiense baja la mirada procesando lo que le acababa decir su representante, de repente suena su celular, en la pantalla se refleja una llamada de "My honey" y una foto de el con Yuuri, ambos sonriendo, con sus rostros tan cerca que chocan sus mejillas.

—Hello babe

— _Hola Jean, ya sali de clases ¿Quieres que vaya al lugar o quieres recogerme?_

Unos instantes antes de contestar mira a Cris, el lo observaba con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, decide entonces hacerle caso.

—Afortunadamente he terminado antes así que... ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?

Yuuri no podía creer lo que escucho ¿Jean lo dejaba decidir? Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a la vez un poco feliz, no tenia ni idea de que hacer ya que lo había tomado con la guardia baja, entonces miro a Pichit que lo observaba extraño.

—Quiero ir a almorzar, si tú quieres claro

— _Por supuesto mi amor, tu espera que iré a recogerte_ —y la llamada termino, Yuuri miro al celular sonriendo como un bobo.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

—Jean me pregunto que quería hacer hoy pero no se que hacer, solo se me ocurrió almorzar juntos

—Pero yo quería almorzar contigo —Pichit hizo un puchero

— ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

—No, quiero estar contigo, sin el

—Entonces ayudame y te prometo almorzar juntos la próxima vez, yo invito —Yuuri junto sus manos suplicando su ayuda.

—¡Trato hecho! ¿Que necesitas?

—Quiero que investigues de un buen restaurante, que no sea muy elegante, esos lugares me ponen nervioso

—Le preguntare a mis contactos —sin perder el tiempo, el tailandes saca su celular y mensajea a una persona que esta seguro le dara la direccion de un lugar de buen gusto —te estas esforzando mucho por ese tonto

—Ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero hacer las cosas bien. Jean es que hace las citas y yo no tengo el valor de dar la iniciativa ¡Tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ahora!

—No me queda decirte mas que buena suerte amigo—suena el timbre de un mensaje recibido, el amigo de Pichit le respondió rápido por suerte para Yuuri— ¿Te gusta la comida Rusa?

— ¿Eh? Nunca he probado comida rusa

—Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, se llama Malenkaya Rossiya, no es muy ostentoso y la comida es buena

—Umm...no lo se

—Bueno, también hay un restaurante francés que... —la presencia de un lamborgini rojo lo interrumpió, del auto salía JJ, dirigiéndose a la puerta del acompañante y abrirla para darle paso a su novio.

—No hay tiempo, dame la dirección de la cafetería— le dijo de forma apresurada mientras se despedía de su amigo. Se acerco al canadiense y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al auto, al cerrar JJ ve a Pichit y se despide de el con un movimiento de mano, la cual el tailandés correspondió.

—Y ¿A dónde cielo?

Yuuri le dice la dirección que le envío su amigo, el canadiense asiente y se dirigen al lugar.

* * *

 **Hello! Aqui les traigo mi primer fic de YOI, como pueden ver no pasa mucho, pero el desarrollo de la historia no es muy lenta. Lo que mas me encanta de hacer este fic es desarrollar esta pareja que yo concidero muy crack XD no he visto muchos fic de JJxYuuri, pero en este fic no es la pareja principal Xp**

 **No tardare en actualizar, nos vemos! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yuuri veía fascinado el lugar, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros con fotos de diferentes lugares de Rusia donde en la parte inferior del marco de cada cuadro tenia una pequeña placa con el nombre del respectivo lugar, había estantes con matrioskas de muchos diseños, bonitos arreglos florales y adornos de porcelana que iban desde teteras hasta de animales como gatos y perros, de música ambiental sonaba música tradicional del país, la cafetería era algo pequeña pero muy acogedora. Yuuri y JJ tomaron asiento, por suerte no estaba muy congestionado a pesar de ser hora de almuerzo.

—Buenas tardes—ambos fijaron su vista al hombre que los recibía, un elegante mesero. Su uniforme le favorecía, camisa blanca de mangas largas, chaleco amarillo, en su cintura un delantal negro y pantalones del mismo color, cargaba en un brazo dos cartas de color vino en el que tienen escrito " _Malen`kaya Rossiya Menu_ " en letras doradas.

JJ observaba al sujeto de pies a cabeza, tenían buena apariencia, ni que decir de sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio tirado hacia atras amarrado en una coleta, detuvo su recorrido al leer el broche con su nombre en el lado izquierdo de su chaleco: _Yuri Plisetsky_

—Oh mira cielo, se llama como tú—el rubio miro a Yuuri, la expresión de su rostro denotaba molestia, el japonés no entendía porque le dirigió esa mirada y creyó por un momento que se había enojado, luego el mesero cambio su expresión y le sonrió.

—Vaya coincidencia señor—le dijo a Yuuri. Este asintió respirando tranquilo ya seguro de que no le iría a golpear—aquí tienen el menú, regresaré en un momento para tomar su orden o pueden llamarme si me necesitan—les entrego las cartas y se retiro.

El canadiense seguía al mesero con la mirada, su acompañante empezaba a incomodarse.

— ¡Es perfecto!

— ¿Eh? —Yuuri estaba atónito, no podía creer que su novio se dedicara a coquetear con otro y en su presencia.

—Yes, es perfecto para la nueva colección ¿Crees que si le pregunto si quiere ser el modelo aceptará?

Jean posee su propia marca de ropa "JJ style", el canadiense le había comentado a Yuuri que estaba en busca de un modelo para la colección de invierno ya que los que había encontrado no lo convencía.

—N-no lo se—el japonés avergonzado por su malentendido decidió concentrarse en el menú, noto que JJ empezaba a textear emocionado, probablemente comunicando el descubrimiento del futuro modelo —Jean ¿no vas a ordenar?

—No, pediré lo que tu pidas—dijo sin despegar la vista a la pantalla— pero ordéname vino please

Yuuri no se decidía, tenían mucha variedad de platillos con nombres que no le eran para nada familiares, nunca había probado comida rusa, tenia la ventaja de que en cada plato había una breve descripción.

El mesero regreso a su mesa, con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Listos para ordenar?

Yuuri pidió dos ordenes de "Pelmeni" que según decía el menú era raviolis rusos, a el le pareció delicioso, pidió el vino para Jean, de una marca cualquiera, desconocía cual era el mejor y a su novio no pareció importarle y para el una limonada con yerbabuena, no era muy tolerante al alcohol así que no tomaría vino.

El rubio tomo nota de todo—Perfecto, en breve llegará su orden—retiro los menús y volvió a irse.

Al instante que el mesero no estaba cerca, JJ le muestra a Yuuri una foto del mesero que tomo sin permiso, justo en el momento que estaba anotando.

— ¡Jean esta mal! ¿Qué tal si se entera? ¿No es ilegal tomar fotos de las personas sin permiso? —el japonés estaba asustado, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Tranquilo, es solo para que mi madre le de el visto bueno, recuerda que ella administra mi marca

Yuuri suspiro resignado tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Pichit:

" _Esta saliendo todo mal, Jean no para de acosar al mesero, me volveré loco"_

— ¿No te parece muy bonito el lugar? Me lo recomendaron

—Si, muy bonito

Incomodo silencio, o al menos para Yuuri ya que JJ seguía muy ocupado con su celular, definitivamente todo estaba saliendo mal para el japonés, todo lo que preguntaba recibía una respuesta cortante.

Llegaron los platillos, aparte de apetitosos se veían bien preparados. La velada empezaba a mejorar, JJ dejo el aparato y pareció relajarse al probar el vino, así que el incomodo escenario anterior se termino y empezó una alegre charla acerca de los preparativos del concierto. Cuando se trataba de el mismo, el canadiense tenia tema de conversación de sobra. Al terminar Yuuri no pidió postre, no se podía quejar del lugar pero si de la compañía, quería salir cuanto antes así que pidió la cuenta, JJ estaba sacando su billetera cuando Yuuri lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, yo pagaré

—Pero...

—Por favor, quiero pagar esta vez

El canadiense acepto guardando su billetera mientras Yuuri sacaba la suya, entrego la tarjeta de crédito y habiendo realizado el pago se dirigieron a la salida, antes de que Jean sacara las llaves del auto recordó que tenia que hablar con el mesero y lo llamo mientras el japonés se adelantaba, no quería estorbar en los negocios de su novio. Yuuri veía de lejos como JJ hablaba con aquel rubio, quien ponía atención a cada palabra en silencio, al final JJ le entrego una tarjeta de presentación y el mesero asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó ya teniéndolo a su lado

—Que lo pensaría, pero quedo fascinado. Estoy seguro que me llamara —decía JJ triunfante— ¿Y ahora cual es la siguiente parada?

Yuuri se tomo el tiempo de pensar en el siguiente lugar mientras JJ no estaba, un lugar que los dos disfrutarían.

—Pues...

...

Finalmente aquellos clientes se fueron, el rubio a paso tranquilo tomo un carrito para llevarse los platos vacios de la mesa que dejaron la pareja, vio un objeto inusual, lo tomo y lo coloco en el carrito junto a los trastos.

—Disculpe ¿Podría traernos tres vasos de agua? —lo detuvo una chica que estaba en una mesa cercana.

—Con gusto—le respondió cortésmente y siguió su camino.

Con la fuerza del carrito abrió un par de puertas que eran la entrada de la cocina, al cerrarse las puertas tras de el respiro profundo sintiéndose seguro, sus hombros antes relajados ahora se tensaban, su ceño empezó a fruncirse y su sonrisa ahora se transformaba en una mueca de disgusto, tomo la tarjeta que le entrego aquel hombre y la arrugo.

—Vaya carita ¿Quién te insulto Yuri? —le decía una risueña chica pelirroja, tenía puesto una vestimenta similar al del rubio, con la diferencia que su chaleco era rojo, el broche con el nombre decía " _Mila Babicheva_ ".

— ¡Un imbécil pervertido! me propuso ser modelo de una marca de ropa de mierda

— ¿Quién? —El rubio le lanzo la bolita de papel, al desenvolverlo, leyó su contenido y reconoció el nombre del dueño — ¡¿JJ?! ¿Estuvo aquí? —aquella chica se le iluminaban los ojos.

—Como no notarlo, no dejaba de mirarme cada que pasaba ¡Me daba repelús! Y al parecer el gordo de su novio se llama como yo

— ¡¿En serio?! Nadie ha sabido el nombre de su novio, esa información vale oro— Yuri rodo los ojos, ver a su compañera comportarse como una fangirl le ponía enfermo— ¡Es una lastima que no lo pude ver! —Mila fingía un sollozo.

—Pues estas de suerte vieja bruja—el rubio le mostro aquel objeto que encontró en la mesa—el torpe novio olvido su billetera

...

Si algo tenían en común la pareja era su amor al patinaje y eran muy buenos en eso, se detuvieron en el Campus Martius, donde gracias a que era fin de año, la pista de patinaje del parque era la parada perfecta. Recorrían aquella pista de hielo agarrados de la mano, mirándose uno al otro a los ojos,ignorando a las parejas y personas en aquel lugar tan colorido de luces y adornos navideños. JJ soltó el agarre de sus manos para colocarse detrás del japonés, lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo elevo mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo, Yuuri temía que lo dejara caer pero el nerviosismo lo hizo reír, al aterrizar ambos giraron tomados de sus dos manos.

— ¡Yuuri, haz ese giro!

—Pero Jean, podría lastimar a alguien si me sale mal

— ¡Pleaseeee! Me encanta verte hacerlo

El japonés se sonrojo ante el cumplido, soltó las manos de Jean y se movió a un lado de la pista mas despejado. Se detuvo y respiro hondo, continuo patinando y da un salto sobre un pie con ayuda del filo externo de la cuchilla del patin, mientras estaba en el aire daba dos giros, aterrizo con un pie y los brazos y su pie libre elevados en una pose elegante, un loop perfecto. Los demás se asombraron al ver el giro y algunos hasta aplaudieron, Jean lo alcanzo y volvió a enlazar su mano con la de Yuuri.

—My god, deberías entrar a una competencia de patinaje profesional

—Claro que no, no soy tan bueno

— ¡Estas bromeando! te he visto hacer un Axel y casi haces cuádruples, con un poco de patrocinio de mi parte y un buen entrenador estas listo my honey

—Quizás lo piense—Jean se veía muy alegre ilusionándolo, Yuuri de verdad se lo estaba pensando, lo hacia feliz ver el gran apoyo de su novio.

— ¿Te lo imaginas? El gran JJ y su novio, Yuuri Katsuki, campeón de patinaje artístico sobre hielo

—Supongo que seria genial

La tarde termino, entre juegos, risas y Jean aun emocionado ante la idea que le sugirió a Yuuri. Al caer la noche JJ dejo a Yuuri a su departamento, lamentándose de no poder cenar con el ya que iba a cenar con su familia.

—Fue un día divertido amor—dijo JJ dejando a Yuuri en la entrada.

Totalmente desprevenido recibió un repentino beso de su japonés, tan rápido como el que le dio en la universidad, Yuuri estaba rojo hasta las orejas así que abrazo a JJ para ocultar su vergüenza, el canadiense le correspondió el abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente. Si, fue un día perfecto.

—Bu-buenas noches Jean—respondió entrando rápido a su hogar sin permitir que JJ dijera algo.

No cabía de la emoción, finalmente un beso no robado, dado por el mismo Yuuri porque quería, fue solo un beso pero un gran logro. JJ se fue son una sonrisa que nadie ni nada lograría borrar mientras se pasaba sus labios con la punta de los dedos saboreando el dulce tacto del beso.

Yuuri estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando como el sonido del motor del lamborgini se alejaba, al escuchar silencio se tapo la cara con las manos y dio un pequeño grito.

— ¡Que vergüenza!

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el tono de llamada, no reconocía los dígitos que se mostraban en la pantalla, se preguntaba quien seria.

— ¿Bueno?

— _Buenas noches ¿Es el número de Yuuri Katsuki?_ —la voz era de una mujer.

—Soy yo

— _Que bueno, le habla Lilia Baranovskaya, soy gerente de la cafetería Malenkaya Rossiya_ — _"¿Eh? Pero si me acuerdo de haber pagado la cuenta_ " pensaba Yuuri ignorando el motivo de la llamada— _llamo para informarle que en su visita dejo olvidada su billetera, uno de nuestros empleados lo recogió y ahora se encuentra en mi posesión_

Yuuri abrió los ojos de la impresión, dejo caer su bolso y tiro todas sus pertenencias al suelo, rebusco entre todas sus cosas y nada, la billetera no estaba ahí ni el los bolsillos de sus pantalones _"¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?!"_

— ¡Siento mucho las molestias! Muchas gracias por cuidarla, iré de inmediato

— _Lamentablemente cerraremos temprano hoy, puede recogerlo mañana en nuestro horario al público_ —el tono de la dama se escuchaba serio, casi parecía que le daba una orden.

—Cla-claro, iré a primera hora. Muchas gracias otra vez

— _Con gusto. Tenga buena noche señor Katsuki_

Al terminar la llamada noto que había un mensaje de Pichit, en respuesta al mensaje que le había enviado sobre la cita:

" _Que se puede esperar de JJ, no deja de ser un estúpido ni en una cita"_

A Yuuri le causaba gracia lo mal que le caía su novio, no quería cenar solo esa noche así que le envió un mensaje a su amigo invitándolo a cenar en su departamento. Paso toda la noche recordando en que momento dejo algo tan importante como su billetera y la suerte que tuvo de perderla ahí y que un empleado la recogiera, estaba casi seguro que fue aquel mesero que se llamaba como el, aquel que lo miraba de fea manera, ya podía sentir la vergüenza de tener que pedirle que le devolviera el objeto y disculparse.

* * *

 **Hello. Olvide mencionar que esta historia está ambientada en Detroit, así que muchos de los lugares que menciono si existen n.n excepto la cafetería x3**

 **Actualice rápido xD no tengo una fecha fija para actualizaciones ya que de un momento a otro la U me ahoga de deberes y actualizo cuando puedo u.u**

 **Muchas gracias por sus fav y follows! Si dejan reviews me harán muy feliz y así podré saber que opinan de la historia, me encantaría leer que les parece :3 y tranquilidad querido público, en el próximo capítulo viene nuestro Victoru ;3**

 **Weeeno me voy. See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Estaban a unos pasos del establecimiento ruso, por suerte no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Pichit, en la noche anterior el tailandés acepto la invitación a cenar y aprovecho para dormir en el departamento del japonés, así le hacia el favor de ir juntos en la mañana a recoger la billetera olvidada.

Al abrir la puerta principal sonó la típica campanilla que anunciaba su llegada, como Yuuri decidió llegar en la primera hora de servicio aun no habían clientes, una mesera pelirroja les dio la bienvenida, iba a darles una mesa cuando el japonés la detuvo.

—Disculpe pero no vamos a comer, vine porque ayer deje algo olvidado

Mila inmediatamente lo recordó, el que había dejado la billetera era novio del famoso JJ.

— ¡¿Yuuri?! —El mencionado se sonrojo apenado y asintió—por supuesto, tenemos tu billetera, espera aquí, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré en... — para su mala suerte la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar, ingresaron una familia de cuatro miembros.

— ¡Mila querida! —saludo la señora, una clienta frecuente y Mila era su mesera preferida, cuando tenia oportunidad, quería que ella la atendiera.

—Señora Robinson, un gusto tenerla otra vez, en un momento la atiendo—la pelirroja trataba de disimular su disgusto, sus planes se arruinaron, estaba esperando a Yuuri aprovechando lo que había olvidado para poder hacerle preguntas sobre JJ y su relación y así tener algo para presumirle a Sara, su mejor amiga. Mila miro a los otros dos, Yuuri seguía atento a lo que iba a pasar mientras que su acompañante estaba tomando una selfie con un gato de porcelana—Disculpa Yuuri, estoy algo ocupada pero mi compañero lo hará por mí

" _Oh no"_ estaba aliviado de que esta chica tan amable le haría el favor de darle sus pertenencias ahora tendría que enfrentarse al rubio. La chica camino a prisa hasta las puertas de la cocina, abrió una para llamar al otro chico.

— Por favor trae la billetera que nos dio Lilia, el dueño viene por el ¡Gracias!

Después de eso la mesera se fue para atender a la familia recién llegada, Pichit le enseño a Yuuri la foto de el con el adorno que subió a instragram pero su amigo ya no le prestaba atención al tailandés, solo quería irse de ahí.

Finalmente salió el mesero, Yuuri dirigió su mirada al hombre que se acercaba he inmediatamente se congelo, no era aquel mesero rubio sino un ángel, igual que la chica su uniforme se diferenciaba por el color de su chaleco, un azul oscuro pero eso era lo de menos sino su gran altura, sus anchos hombros, su piel clara, sus ojos celeste, sus delgados labios rosa y lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus cabellos plateados y su fleco al lado izquierdo, el japonés no sabia porque sus latidos aumentaban con cada paso que avanzaba, su acompañante no estaba tan afectado como el pero si se había percatado del atractivo que poseía el mesero, cuando se encontraba en frente de ellos, la vista del empleado se dirigió a Yuuri.

— ¿Yuuri? —Al escuchar su voz grave y la forma melodiosa que uso para pronunciar su nombre algo en el japonés se desconectó, no podía responder, sabia que en estos momentos se veía como bicho raro pero no podía evitarlo. Al no recibir respuesta el apuesto mesero se dirigió al tailandés— ¿Tu eres Yuuri Katsuki?

Pichit se sonrojo, observo la cara de estúpido que tenia Yuuri que sin discreción alguna veía fijamente al hombre, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar a carcajadas.

—Sip, soy Yuuri Katsuki, el mismo—al escuchar la travesura de su amigo el japonés se despertó de su trance.

—No espere...Y-Yo soy Yuuri, puede comprobarlo p-por la foto de mi identificación—fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amigo y este solo desvió su rostro evitando contacto visual. El peliplata obedeció, al confirmar que lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto volvió hacia el.

—Tiene razón, aquí tiene—le extendió el objeto—espero no le falte nada

Yuuri lo acepto, el mesero quien antes no tenía expresión ninguna ahora enseñaba sus blancos dientes en una encantadora sonrisa, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreírle también con algo de entusiasmo.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! Mil disculpas por las molestias, no soy muy listo, ni siquiera se cuando lo deje aquí

—No hay problema, fue un accidente

El pelinegro saco de su billetera cien dólares y se lo extendió al peliplata, el mesero no se sintió ofendido, le pareció tierno en la forma que trataba de recompensarle ya que le ofrecía aquel papel temblando como conejito y lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas coloradas, sin embargo, no podía aceptarlos. Tomo la mano temblorosa del japonés con sus dos manos y negó con la cabeza, el japonés se entristeció.

—Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarlos si no he hecho nada para ganármelos—el tacto de esas manos quemaba, Yuuri trago en seco—la próxima vez atendiéndote con gusto los recibiré, lo prometo

Yuuri asintió, guardo el dinero y la billetera en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sintió después como una mano le jalaba hacia atrás, era Pichit.

—Bueno, nos vamos. Gracias por todo~—el moreno se despedía porque sabia que su amigo estaba tan hipnotizado por el tipo que no tendría el valor, tenia razón. Si fuera por Yuuri, en ese momento pediría una mesa solo para poder estar más tiempo con ese hombre.

—Si, g-gracias... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

El mesero miro su chaleco y se dio cuenta que no tenia su broche con el nombre—Victor. Victor Nikiforov, para servirle—su fleco se deslizo a su rostro tapándole su ojo, el japonés suspiró, nunca olvidaría su nombre ni su rostro en ese momento.

—Gracias...Victor—el mesero se despidió moviendo su mano e igualmente Yuuri, no le quitaba la mirada mientras era arrastrado a la salida.

Pasando por la puerta y desviando su vista del interior de la cafetería se topo con el que más temía, el mesero Yuri, el japonés se le erizo la piel y el rubio lo miro con disgusto, con un aire diferente a como lo vio por primera vez, el rubio vestía casual, con un abrigo negro y una camisa debajo con estampado de un tigre, jeans azul y converse negras, su cabello suelto dejando ver lo muy largo que lo tenia y un fleco que tapaba un poco sus ojos esmeralda .

—Buenos días

— ¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez! La cafetería no se hace responsable si te falta algo por tu torpeza—no saludo, no cortesía. Pero tenia razón, no podía abogar nada ya que fue su culpa.

—Lo se, muchas gracias por recuperarlo—se inclino de forma involuntaria en señal de agradecimiento, como lo hacían en su país. El rubio solo le respondió con un " _hum"_ y tomo el camino contrario a la pareja entrando al lugar ruso.

Continuando la retirada Pichit no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada.

—Oh dios Yuuri, ya se porque te gustaba tanto la cafetería ¡te encanta la comida rusa!

Yuuri se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba cuando vio a Victor

— ¡Pichit Chulanont!

— ¡Pero debiste ver tu cara! Van a tener que trapear donde estabas por la cantidad de baba que soltaste cuando viste al mesero

—No se que me paso—confesó Yuuri—pero me hubiera encantado verlo ayer, al menos hubiera tenido mejor velada, se ve un buen tipo ¿no?

— ¿Bueno? ¡Buenísimo! —Pichit no paraba de reír, su amigo estaba al límite, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo callar...a golpes—pero ¿te digo algo? Lo prefiero a el que a JJ

Jean. Ese nombre lo hizo aterrizar, lo que pasó con Victor hace un momento se podría considerar infidelidad,al menos el lo consideraba asi y no le haría eso a su novio. No era de esos que irrespetara una relación, Jean no se lo merecía así que lo correcto era que se olvidara del empleado y evitaría volver a la cafetería.

" _Pero le prometí la propina_ "

Cambio de planes, iría por ultima vez pero no muy pronto, así se daría tiempo para calmarse. Lo que no sabe es que eso no pasará, ya que su mejor amigo, más perspicaz que el, noto su silencio repentino al momento de mencionar a su novio y se le ocurrió un plan.

" _Yuuri~ya se donde me invitaras a almorzar"_

...

Era su día libre pero no podía dejar las cosas así, ingreso a su lugar de trabajo y se topo con quien precisamente buscaba.

—Buenos días Yuri—lo saludo Victor con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

El rubio no le respondió, lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo jalo hacia la cocina, una vez dentro, camino hasta una puerta al fondo, que daba hacia los vestidores, era incomodo tener ambos cuartos cerca pero el lugar no era muy grande. Ya en la habitación lo soltó sin delicadeza, el peliplata tenia rojiza su muñeca, Yuri cerro la puerta con seguro para evitar interrupciones.

— ¡¿Dónde mierdas estuviste ayer?!

—Lo siento, se que no era tu turno pero amanecí enfermo, llame a Lilia avisándole

— ¿Y antier?

—También—Victor dejo escapar una risa nerviosa—me tuve que quedar todo el día en cama, fue horrible

— ¿A si? Beka me llamó, me dijo que te vio en el club, estabas en la barra bebiendo martinis. ¡Hasta caerte de borracho! —Victor bajo la mirada, lo habían delatado, cerro sus ojos y suspiro preparándose para lo que venia— ¿Qué putas te pasa anciano? ¡Explícate!

Victor uso su arma secreta, se acerco lentamente hacia Yuri, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y atrajo su cuerpo para abrazarlo—Perdóname Yuri, a veces no me mido cuando me divierto ¿te apiadas de este viejo? —le susurro al oído.

Yuri no caería, no esta vez, necesitaría algo mas que jueguitos sucios para librarse de esta. Yuri coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Victor y lo empujo, haciendo que este cayera sentado.

— ¡Victor no seas imbécil! Ya van varios días este mes, no se como Yakov no te ha pateado el culo —Yuri sonrió de medio lado desafiante —pero con gusto yo si lo hare

Victor se incorporó del suelo y nuevamente quedo frente a Yuri—No volverá a pasar, es la ultima vez—el rubio lo analizaba detenidamente buscando signos de duda pero solo encontró seguridad, estaba siendo sincero—Por favor, perdóname

— ¡Mierda! —no podía creer que estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad, se prometió a si mismo que mantendría todo en orden, el comportamiento de Victor era imperdonable y por más cariño que le tuviera tiene que ser firme, pero aun así le daría una ultima oportunidad—Escúchame calvo—lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para tener su atención, necesitaba que se le grabara cada palabra —esta será la ultima vez que te lo dejo pasar, no te encubriré de Lilia, no marcaré turno por ti, nunca más te serviré como cuartada para Yakov. Si vuelves a faltar por andar de parranda, te juro que haré lo imposible para que te saquen a patadas—Victor lo escuchaba inexpresivo, sin perder contacto visual, finalmente Yuri suelta el agarre—No voy a permitir que un incompetente como tu arruine el negocio de mi abuelo—escupió con rabia antes de abandonar la habitación dando un portazo.

Victor se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, sabia que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y tenia que organizar sus pensamientos, no era un alcohólico pero estaba a pasos de serlo.

En otra parte, un hombre procedente de Kazajistán esperaba a Yuri en su moto a las afueras del local, Otabek Altin, novio del rubio, estaba al tanto de la situación de Victor, el había visto al ruso en el club donde trabaja como DJ, algo que no sabia el rubio era que el abuso de la bebida que tenia últimamente el peliplata estaba muy lejos de ser un nuevo habito. El estado en el que lo encontró en la barra y las cosas que le dijo en su desorientación preocupaba al Kazajo, por el momento no intervendrían y dejaría que Yuri se encargara del asunto, solo esperaba que no se le pasará la mano ya que conoce su carácter.

A lo lejos vio acercarse Yuri con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Le dije lo que se merecía al vejete, el imbécil solo decía escusas ¡Me mintió en la cara!—Otabek lo miraba detenidamente, quería que fuera al grano, no le interesaba los detalles de la discusión—pero...le di una ultima advertencia, espero estés feliz Beka

Otabek sonrió satisfecho —Si. Gracias Yura—Se aproximo a los labios de su novio y le obsequio un beso en recompensa por su comprensión. El rostro de Yuri se relajo, se lo comería a besos en ese momento pero no era el lugar adecuado, si sus compañeros de trabajo lo veían el bullying no se haría esperar.

— ¿Y crees que un beso es suficiente por lo que tuve que pasar?

—Vámonos a casa entonces

Se besaron otra vez antes de encender la moto y ambos abandonaran el lugar.

...

Esa mañana, el canadiense ya presentable bajaba las escaleras de caracol de la mansión de sus padres cuando una de las sirvientas le comunico que tenía una visita y este lo esperaba en la sala. En cuanto llego reconoció al sujeto y no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.

— ¡Emil!

El castaño se levanto del sofá y le dio un amistoso abrazo.

—JJ ¿Cómo estas?

—Mejor que tú, estoy seguro

—Tal vez—Emil rompió el abrazo.

Jean estaba impresionado, tal vez por sus vidas ocupadas o descansar uno del otro, perdió comunicación con Emil Nekola en los últimos dos meses, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas más importantes que saber de su amigo, tampoco el checo le daba importancia a la amistad ya que tampoco tomaba la iniciativa de hablarle, así que JJ tenia una leve sospecha de que el motivo de su visita no era precisamente para saber de el.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en el mismo sofá donde estaba antes el castaño, JJ le ofreció una bebida pero lo rechazo cortésmente.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

—Necesito un favor — _"Lo sabia"_ pensó el canadiense—no te suelo pedir nada, así que espero me ayudes—le decía poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Jean elevo una ceja, esto se estaba poniendo interesante para el— ¿Y en te puedo ayudar buen amigo?

—Necesito que... —Emil hizo una pausa dramática para armarse de valor—... ¡me consigas dos boletos VIP y también dos pases para el meet and greet de tu concierto!

No se pudo aguantar la risa, pensó en que le pediría dinero, alojamiento e incluso ayuda para matar a alguien pero no algo tan sencillo como boletos, o bueno, no tan sencillo. Los boletos VIP estaban agotados, además de haber un número limitado de pases para el meet and greet, pero nada que unos cuantos hilos y ordenes aquí y allá no arreglaran. Luego de que el canadiense terminara de reír llego la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Y tu a cambio que me darás?

—No tengo nada en mente que te pueda dar o te interese así que... — El checo trago en seco— lo que tú quieras

JJ se lo estaba pensando, no era del tipo que hacia las cosas de gratis, de una forma u otra tenia que ver que obtendría a cambio, en este caso estaba difícil ¿Qué le puede sacar de provecho a Emil Nekola? el contrario le ponía nervioso el silencio de JJ, opto por convencerlo.

—Por favor Jean, después de tanto tiempo finalmente pude acercarme a Sara y le prometí los boletos para ella y su amiga. ¡Es mi última esperanza para ganármela! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

—De acuerdo Romeo, hare lo posible pero no te prometo nada—Emil sabia que mentía, a el no le costaba nada, pero eso significaba que le ayudaría—Ya te diré después como me pagarás—el canadiense seguía sin tener ni idea pero es mejor que le deba un favor para el futuro.

El castaño se retiro agradeciendo infinitamente a Jean, se mantendrían en contacto para avisarle cuando todo este arreglado. El checo prácticamente se fue de la mansión brincando en un pie.

—Ya casi completo la primera parte de mi plan—decía para si mismo.

* * *

 **HI! Aparece nuestro Victoru x3 ahora ya empieza lo buenooo LOL**

 **Y también 2 personajes, me encanta hacer fics con muchos personajes y parejas así que los que falta aparecerán si o si ;)**

 **Cómo siempre arigato por fav, follow y reviews, en general, gracias por su amorsh *3***


End file.
